Crossed Realities (NW, NL Rewritten)
by Legacy the Potato
Summary: In which in the last moments of the Strawhat Crew, a strange phenomenon occured that transported them towards a new universe. In her child form, Robin woke up with no memory of her past and nobody else other than a demon to keep her company.
1. Author's Note

**Hey, Legacy here.****So it's been quite a few years ever since I last published a story and in those few years, quite a lot has changed in my life. One of those changes being my writing style. I'm rewriting this fanfic to know and compare my writing style before and now.**

**As an amateur writer, I am still learning and trying to improve so there are bound to be mistakes here and there that if spotted by any of you dear readers, I hope you'd point it out. I'm also open to criticisms (as destructive or as constructive they may be) and suggestions that might improve this fanfic further.**

**It's also been quite a while ever since I last read and watched both One Piece and Fairy Tail so not every info put in here are quite accurate to either universes. However, I'll try to be as accurate as possible.**

**Since Robin has been my all-time favorite One Piece character and first favorite anime character, most of the story might be Robin-centric but I'll try to branch out to different characters if I can. Romance and pairings haven't been thought of _yet _but I'm open to every possible ship that you guys might suggest. Yes, even yaoi or yuri since my mostly gay ass is not as straight as it used to be.**

**And due to recent chapters and episode of Fairy Tail (I've been spoiled lol), main plot of said anime will be messed up a bit. Also, thank EDENS Zero for bringing me back here :P**

**Anyway, without further ado, let's head to the story~**


	2. I

**EVERYTHING WAS FALLING APART**

. The skies have turned gray from the smoke and ashes emitted by the burning houses. Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy struggles to stand up as Admiral Akainu walks towards the poor boy with a huge shard of sea stone stabbed through his stomach.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted as he tries to get out of the rubble he is stuck under but to no avail. He is too weak to fight, too weak to move.

"Don't get near him, you bastard!" although exhausted, Sanji uses the last of his energy to stand in front of his captain, his leg flaming red and hot in fury but Akainu merely slaps him out of the way with his hand dripping with hot, red lava that melted half of Sanji's body, rendering him lifeless.

"Sanji!" Luffy, along with his remaining crewmates cried as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You'll pay for that!"

"Why don't you just hand yourself over so no more will die?" Kizaru chuckles as he shoots the heavily wounded marksman of the Strawhat crew with a beam of light straight through his chest.

"Usopp!" Luffy cries once again as he turns to the admirals in anger and despair as he begs, "Stop this! I surrender! Just take me, don't take any of their lives!"

"Luffy, no!" Nami, too weak and too afraid to stand up, stays on her place as Chopper tries to tend to an unconscious Franky.

They've already lost so much. Brooke who was taken hostage by the Marines who got locked up in a cage made out of sea stones, tortured and battered everyday until he no longer has the second life he was given. That's why they were there in the first place, to save a friend whom they never knew was already actually dead until it was too late.

Never in Robin's life had she felt so much anger, so much sorrow, and so much pain. She used to have nothing to lose, nothing to live for but now that she had a purpose to breathe and be alive again. Everything would be taken away.

They had no fleet to arrive with, all their allies occupied with their own problems with the Marines. Everything was planned perfectly accurate by the enemy. They have wasted a lot just to capture the most wanted man in the world, Monkey D Luffy, king of pirates, keeper of the treasure One Piece, and ruler of all seas.

Every achievement they earned for years, gone for one day.

They _are _losing but Nico Robin isn't about to lose without dying. She'll protect her captain until the very end.

She leans her back on the charred stone wall behind her, blood trickling down her forehead. With the last ounce of her strength, arms grew out of the ground and carried her captain further away from the admirals.

"Everyone protect the captain!"

With that encouragement, Zoro managed to break free of the heavy rubble with his lower body and right arm broken and crushed but still crawled towards Akainu and blocked the way to his captain with a katana on his hand and another one on his mouth.

Chopper without a word, gathered his will to protect Luffy and transformed into his beast form and stands beside Zoro in a battle stance.

Robin knew that Nami was still afraid and that the odds were stacked against them but the navigator managed pushed back her fear as she stands on the other side of Zoro, weapon crackling with lightning.

"E-Everyone..." Luffy sobs. "Stop! Don't kill yourselves, you i-idiots!"

Robin wants to chuckle at the name their captain called them but maybe it is true. Maybe they should just let them take him then plan and regroup on how to save him.

But the Marines aren't stupid. They won't let what happened at Ace's execution happen again. They'll slaughter the Strawhats after he turns himself in, so might as well die trying to save him no matter how slim the chances are.

"Now isn't this cute," Kizaru chuckles as he looks at the remaining pirate crew with sadistic interest.

"You'll have to go through us first," Chopper says weakly.

"W-We won't back down," Nami stutters.

Zoro, with a sword in his mouth, could only nod at their statement.

"Idiots!" Luffy shouted from afar.

Ironically, time seems to go by slowly as the admiral takes everyone's lives in the speed of light.

The last thing Robin hears before everything goes dark is the loud cry of her captain.


	3. II

**Disclaimer: I don't own everything**

**~o~**

**SHE REMEMBERS A FLASH OF LIGHT**, a distant voice, and blurry images burning through the darkness.

At first there was nothing but the darkness the images left as soon as they dissolved into unrecognizable bits and pieces, but soon she was instantly hit by a wave of pain that washes over her like a strong current of water.

"Kid, kid, wake up," a gruff voice of a man says as he shakes the raven-haired girl's little frame lightly.

The little girl opens her ocean blue eyes widely as she sits up, gasping for air, a hand clutching her chest.

"You okay, kid?" the man asks, his already narrow red eyes narrowing a bit more in worry for the girl.

In alarm, the girl backs away from the stranger and ends up falling from the makeshift bed to the hard, dirt ground of the forest. It may have been because the man is a stranger--or maybe because of just how monstrous and demonic the man looks like in general with black scales adorning his alabaster skin, a pair of black horns jutting out of his forehead and curving over his mop of bright red hair, sharp canines poking out from his upper lip, and long, black whip-like tail with a tuff of black hair at the end.

The girl groans in pain from the fall and the demon-like man immediately rushes by her side but the girl pushes him away.

Getting the message, the man slightly backs away and raises his hand, showing off his dark claws and the deep scar running through his right palm.

"I won't hurt you, okay?" the man tries to assure the girl as she backs further away from him. The girl doesn't answer, more cautious of a stranger's presence than fear of the man's appearance now. "I'm...I'm Azazel Nightwalker and you are?"

It takes a few seconds before the raven haired girl manages to rack a name in her head. "Nico...no, I-I think it's Robin."

"It's nice to meet you, Robin," the man says with a toothy grin as he moves a hand forward, making the girl flinch. Immediately, Azazel retracts his hand. "No? Alright then. Where did you come from?"

Robin takes her time to remember something, anything bug nothing came to mind so she tries harder and pushes herself even further only to end up having pain shoot through her head. She winces and clutches her head as her forehead meets the ground.

She hears shuffling in front of her before she is lifted off her feet and placed on the bed.

"Kid, listen, hey," Azazel says. "Just calm your mind, don't force yourself to remember anything."

"It hurts..." Robin sniffles.

"Listen, okay?" Azazel says as he removes both of Robin's hands from her head and forces her to look at him by grabbing both of his cheeks as gently as he can while tears stream down the girl's pale cheeks. "Deep breathes. Alright, slowly let go of whatever it is you're trying to remember. Calm down, don't panic. We're going to figure something out, okay?"

Robin nods her head. Azazel releases her head and wipes her cheeks with the back of his hand where the rough scales aren't present.

"Good, are you okay now?"

"Y-Yeah," Robin says as she nods her head slowly before looking down and crossing her legs on the worn mattress. "Thank you."

"Now that you're okay with me near now, what am I going to do with you?" Azazel sighs as he scratches his head in wonder. "I should probably send you to an orphanage."

At the mention of such a possibly horrid place, Robin snaps her head up towards him. Azazel doesn't seem notice the disapproval in Robin's eyes as he spaces out.

Then a shiver runs through his spine and makes a disgusted face.

"No way am I going to send you to an infestation of little demons," Azazel says, making Robin giggle a little--which certainly earned the redhead's attention. "What?"

"You look like a demon," Robin points out.

"I don't _look _like a demon, I _am _a demon and those little kids are even horrible than I am, thank you very much," the demon says in slight annoyance, earning another fit of giggles from the girl. Azazel smiles at the action.

"You're funny," Robin says, a small smile gracing her adorable features.

"Some people would beg to differ," he says with a bitter smile, making Robin frown. "Did I say something wrong?"

Robin smiles once again and shakes her head. "No, nothing!"

"How about I take you in, eh kid?" Azazel grins. "We can explore the world together! How's that sound?"

~o~

"Together isn't just with one person..." Robin whispers as she curls into a ball and leans on a tree, fighting back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

It's been days ever since he left her all alone to fend for herself, days ever since she woke up with nobody other than herself.

She feels so lost and alone with a deep sense of fury running through her heart.

Robin wanted to think positively. But she can't. She just can't.

_Why?_

The question won't stop appearing in her head but no matter how many questions she has, she's still alone.

_Alone._

**~o~**

**A/N: if anybody is curious, the second line break takes place years after Robin met Azazel so she's about five years old when he took her in and twelve when he left her.**


End file.
